beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Tetsuya Watarigani
is a reccurring in Metal Saga, debuting in Beyblade: Metal Fusion. He is a mysterious blader with an insane personality with an undying love for his bey; Dark Gasher CH120FS. Physical Appearance Tetsuya has long dark brown hair. He wears a small pale brown coat and a long brown shirt underneath. Tetsuya wears a cape that resembles the shell of a crab. He wears dark blue jeans and also wears gray and white shoes. He is obssesed with crabs, his bey Dark Gasher (Dark Cancer in Japanese) is covered in scratches . Beyblade: Metal Fusion Tetsuya first appears in Metal City, challenging Kenta and his friends to a battle and beating them using unfair means. He then challenges Gingka to a battle, but the challenge is declined due to Tetsuya's cheating in the previous battle. However, Tetsuya had this covered by keeping Madoka hostage, thus forcing Gingka to get into battle. Tetsuya loses the first round but by summoning crabs in the stadium, he is able to win the second match. During the final battle, Tetesuya covers the stadium in mud, leaving Gingka at a huge disadvantage. Gasher remains unaffected due to its high performance tip. During the battle Tetsuya, recalls his bitter memories of his friend, Echizen. He explains, how he protected his friend from the strong Taraba by presenting himself for the battle. The battle covered his bey in scratches and also his heart, as he gets up to find Echizen missing. Tetsuya vowed not to trust anyone again and by using unfair methods he beat both Taraba and Echizen, leaving their beys in the same condition as his was and vowing to make all bladers suffer his pain. Gingka tries to reason with Tetsuya but to no avail, but with a little help from his friends is able to figure out Gashe's weakness, Tetsuya threatens to harm Madoka. Just when the threat could work out, Madoka comes running to Gingka and Co., being saved by Benkei. Gingka then knocks Gasher out with his special move. Tetsuya next appears in the very next episode, where he tells Hikaru about Gingka. When Kenta and Benkei are on their way to block Hikaru's path, Tetsuya gets in the way and launches Gasher at them. A battle between him and Benkei follows, which results in a loss for him. He also enters the survival battle, where he tries to force other bladers to pair up with him, however his plans are thwarted by Kenta, and he is beaten by the combined efforts of Kenta, Benkei, Takashi, Osamu and Akira, disqualifying him from the competition. Tetsuya later spots Yu at a challenge match and follows him to the Dark Nebula. He convinces Doji to make his bey stronger, who remodels Tetsuya's Mad Gasher to Dark Gasher. With his new bey, he enters the same challenge match as Benkei and Gingka. He beats Benkei in the semi-finals by acting innocent and helpless and then striking with his special move when Benkei is confused (a technique he calls Operation O). In the finals he battles Gingka, but with Operation O not working against him, and Gingka aware of Tetsuya's weakness, Tetsuya falls to Pegasis's special move. After learning about Gingka's points, Tetsuya decides to steal his points in order to earn himself a place in Battle Bladers and impress Doji by disqualifying him from it. He disguises as Nigel Crabcakes and runs away with Gingkas pointer. He is intercepted by Phoenix, who takes away the pointer and makes him flee. Tetsuya is punished by Doji for stealing Gingka's points by confining him to a room. However he is called out to battle Tsubasa, revealed to be a traitor now. During the battle the Sodo Twin's special move eliminates him from the battle. Tetsuya makes it to the Battle Bladers, where he faces of against Kenta in Round-1. Since he wastes his time boasting about a "Dark Move", he is knocked out in a single move. He is forced to battle Ryuga and L-Drago due to this loss. Unable to match L-Drago's powers, Tetsuya is easily defeated and his spirit absorbed by L-Drago. His spirit returns to him after Ryuga is defeated and he is seen celebrating Gingka's victory in the final episode. Battles Gallery Metal Fusion 640px-Tetsuya_spying_Kenta_and_Benkei.jpg 640px-Tetsuya_about_to_throw_Gasher.jpg 640px-CrabbyDude.jpg 640px-Kyoya_vs__Tetsuya.jpg T&Tfate.jpg Fate4.jpg 640px-Untitled1.png Lrg-3160-63.jpg|Tetsuya holding his Bey tetsuya-watarigani_123269_1.jpg|Tetsuya using his mind tricks. Metal Masters 640px-TV1.jpg Beyblades * Mad Gasher CH120FS: is Tetsuya's first beyblade in both the anime and manga. * Dark Gasher CH120SF : is Tetsuya's second beyblade in the anime. It is the result of Doji's experiment, Tetsuya also used Dark Gasher in battling Gingka and Benkei. Beast/Finishing Moves : is the beast inside Tetsuya's Beyblade. Special Moves *Track Change: Tetsuya's special move is He first used this move on Episode 9 (anime). This allows Gasher to change the height of its track. *Six Crab Shake: Tetsuya's first move is Tetsuya first used this attack on Episode 28 (anime). Dark Gasher's Track changes to 145 in height and the bey starts pecking at the opponent's. Gasher then leans over and goes in a position similar to Pegasus's Starblast Attack position. *'Operation O': Tetsuya's second special move, he first used this move in Episode 28 (anime). Tetsuya annouces the move, and then acts like his opponent is his best friend. He tells the opposing blader he can't believe his best friend is attacking him, and when they lower their defenses, he attacks with a cheap shot. : Quotes ``CrabbaRabbaDingDong`` ``Hot hot hot...cold cold cold...hot cold hot cold!`` "So I guess I'm your leader now."Episode 9 - When he was talking to the Face Hunters after Benkei's 'betrayal'. His evil laugh: "Kaninininini." Any Japanese Episode he appears in. "Being a senior executive staff member is a tough crab-- I mean-- Job!!" End of Episode 28. " Crabby-Crabeeey...Crabby-Crabeeey...CrabCrabCrabCrab-CrabCrabCrabCrab-CrabCrabCrabCraaaaab!!!" Episode 28 - Tetsuya singing his own version of "Beethoven's Fifth" after having Gasher smashed through the stadium wall by Pegasus. "Crabba what?!`` Whenever surprised that somthing happened that he didn't have in mind. "Crab" - his signature word. ``sirado``(brasil) "The Crabs not cooked yet" "Crab says wha" "You should've listened to the words in my mind" "Now for a crabtastic finish!" "Oh snap, snapitty, snap snap! (singsong) Scuttle away! Scuttle! Scuttle!" - Epsiode 5, when running away after distracting Madoka, Ginka, Kenta, and Kenta's firends when asked to apologize for scratching everyone's beys. "Crabby" "Oh yeah, what are going to do about it Crabcakes?" "Thank you, thank you. You have my sincerest crabitude." "Operation O INITIATE! "The crab that scuttles today lives to pinch another day!" Episode 28 to Gingka after he defeated Tetsuya Relationships Ryutaro Fukami and Tobio Oike Starting in late Metal Fusion and in the movie, Tetsuya is often seen with Ryutaro Fukami and Tobio Oike despite his attitude towards having friends he displayed earlier in the series. Gingka Hagane Starting in Metal Fusion, Tetsuya is often seen to not like Gingka, due to his defeat by him. Kyoya Tategami He doesn't really like Kyoya because of his brutal way of battling, and the fact that he hurled Tetsuya away when he tried to become the leader of the Facehunters Osamu,Takashi and Akira Osamu,Takashi, and Akira are the rivals of Tetsuya, and they don't like each other. Trivia * Tetsuya's surname, Watarigani (渡蟹) means "swimming crab", or alternatively the "Japanese blue crab", one of the most widely fished crabs in the world. * The majority of Tetsuya's sentences either include or end with the word "kani" (～カニ（蟹）), the Japanese word for "Crab". * When he rips his Bey, Mad/Dark Gasher, he says "Rip" in a sing song voice. * He is listed as one of Japan's top 20 bladers even though he cheats when battling. * Despite his negative personality traits, he is portrayed more sympathetically compared to his manga counterpart. Category:Metal Fusion Character Category:Male Category:Dark Nebula Category:Former Villains Category:Metal Fury Character